Iruka el infiel
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Iruka esta casado con el mejor amigo de kakashi, yamato, pero este es un aburrido en el sexo que no sale del clasico misionero y aunque lo hace bien y le gusta, Iruka quiere probar otras posturas. Cansado, lleno de fantasías y conociendo la reputación del ninja copy decide seducirlo. ¿conseguirá la clase de sexo desenfrenado que quiere?


El amor que sentía por ese hombre era sin duda alguna genuino.

Pero muchas veces no alcanzaba dicho afecto.

Iruka sentía un aburrimiento que iba más allá de la convivencia.

El sexo ( se decía) era muy importante en la pareja.

Y francamente a sus ya 24 años y con cuatro años de casado sentía que no avanzaba a ningún lado.

Kinoe era sin duda el hombre más amoroso del mundo.

Jamás podría poner algún reparo en nada de lo que hacia como esposo.

Era dedicado a él, y muy atento.

Se preocupaba por sus cosas y a pesar de que era un AMBU de muy alto rango y casi no podían convivir a causa de las misiones de este; siempre lo valoraba y cuidaba.

Tal era su confianza que llegó a confesarle qué su nombre real era tenzou. Iruka sabía todo de él y viceversa, por lo que no podria encontrar en toda konoha nadie que lo conozca y lo respeté como a él.

Era romántico a su modo y eso fue lo que le enamoró en un principio.

Cuando era un adolescente y veía en el un potencial perfecto de pareja de vida.

Claro que, lo conoció cuando tenía dieciocho años, y luego de dos años de noviazgo decidieron casarse.

Hasta ese punto; siempre todo habia sido maravilloso con él.

Pero iruka sentía que algo en ellos no funcionaba

El sexo era exactamente igual cada vez que lo hacian!

Y eso lejos de alentar al chunin a continuar, solo lo hacía sentirse muy frustrado.

Y es que a pesar de que siempre llegaba al dichoso orgasmo. Sentía que debía recurrir a imágenes poco decentes en su cabeza.

Y eso no le agradaba.

Había intentado cambiar las cosas con iniciativa propia.

Ya sea intentando cambiar de lugar al hacerlo o extender más la sesión oral, pero el castaño de pelo corto volvía a lo mismo.

Y es que el misionero era la única posición en la que acababan y por más que intentara hacer otra cosa volvían a lo mismo.

Al principio cuando iruka comenzó a ver eso como una rutina bastante aburrida, tenzou le había dicho que adoraba tenerlo debajo de él para poder besarlo y asi demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cosa que enterneció al chunin y por eso permitía la misma postura

Pero después de un buen tiempo no existía motivo para seguir conforme con esa explicación.

Por lo que, por más que le doliera tenía que admitir que su flamante esposo no era más que un conformista a la hora del sexo.

Y aunque ya lo habían hablado un par de veces, su actitud solo cambiaba cuando iruka molesto le reclamaba un cambio radical.

Aunque la idea de radical para tenzou, era cambiar de lugar.

Por lo que se abocaba a llevarlo a hoteles lujosos, o reservaba un día de spa en las aguas termales... Pero al final sea en la cama que fuera terminaban haciendo el misionero.

Luego de mucho meditar iruka sentía que no podía recriminarle nada, ya que lo mejor que le podía pasar era, que siempre vuelva sano y salvo de todas las misiones que le tocaban o no le suceda nada durante su patrullaje.

Por que era muy importante que vuelva con vida, sano y salvo.

Por lo que los deseos de iruka siempre quedaban en segundo lugar.

Es ahí donde su imaginación le vivia jugando malas pasadas.

Y es que si había alguien que siempre estaba cerca de su esposo ese era el ninja copia.

No era algo cotidiano, pero siempre que ambos coincidían y tenían tiempo iban a su casa y kakashi se quedaba a comer y un par de horas más.

Al ser el mejor ( y el único) amigo de su esposo, tenía el privilegio de poder ingresar a la vivienda a buscar a tenzou y llevárselo si es que lo necesitaba.

Iruka había comprobado en primera persona el buen cuerpo del peli plata y las hermosas facciones que siempre ocultaba con su máscara.

Al ser de confianza, en su casa tendía a quitársela para así poder comer y degustar la comida de manera más tranquila que cuando lo hacía en la calle.

Le había prometido que jamás diría nada; nadie podía saber cómo eran sus labios, como su rostro se veía cuando sonreía o se ponía serio, incluso nadie podría saber sobre el lunar que tenía sobre su barbilla, en el lado izquierdo.

Se lo había prometido tanto a su esposo como al mismo kakashi.

Pero como hacerlo?

Jamás haría tal barbaridad!

Tenía el privilegio de conocer su rostro y jamás se lo diría a nadie.

Tenía para si el secreto más codiciado de konoha...

Y eso le encantaba.

Al principio se ruborizó al conocerlo.

Tampoco le importaba mucho eso.

Tenzou ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos... Pero con el tiempo comenzó a verlo de una manera más descarada.

Verlo siempre con esos libros llenos de pornografía escrita, le hacía pensar que debería conocer demasiado del sexo, y si nunca habia practicado nada él podría ayudarlo a hacerlo...

Pensar esas cosas, de a poco lo habían comenzado a hacer disfrutar del sexo marital.

No por que se halla acostumbrado a su intocable posición.

Más bien era que en su mente imágenes de él haciéndolo con el ninja copia le llegaban de pronto...

Cada vez que eso pasaba iruka sentía remordimientos luego de hacerlo con quien debía respetar y serle fiel hasta con el pensamiento.

Pero volver a ver al ninja copia en su casa, le daba imágenes frescas de lo que deseaba hacer.

Y la culpa se disipaba al volver a hacer el amor de manera tradicional.

A su mente, comenzó a llegar la idea de querer acostarse con el amigo de su esposo.

Inmediatamente desecho la idea y durante algún tiempo cada vez que pensaba en eso se recriminaba mentalmente.

Pero a sus pensamientos se le sumó la convección de querer hacerlo.

Kakashi hatake estaba muy bien formado... Aunque tenzou no tenía nada que envidiarle, iruka veía en el ninja copia un prospecto que lo llevaría deliberadamente por el camino del placer.

Intencionalmente había comenzado a cambiar su manera de vestir en su casa, llevando remeras musculosas y shorts bastante cortos, aprovechando que estaban en una estación donde el calor siempre estaba presente.

Su cabello lo llevaba algo desparramado pero no suelto y trataba de manera más amable al amigo de su esposo.

Claro que no exageraba, ya que de lo contrario tenzou comenzaría a sospechar de él.

O al menos de su osadía.

A veces tendía a mirarlo de manera lujuriosa, pero kakashi jamás le mostró indicios de que le agradaba o que podría llegar a responder a sus indirectas.

Le sonreía seguido y siempre tenía buen humor cuando esté estaba contando algo, pero no parecía alcanzar.

A veces de manera sumamente discreta, lo rosaba cuando le daba el té o le daba el plato para la comida

Le tocaba el brazo cuando le hablaba y un par de veces había logrado rosar su pierna al estar sentados en el mismo sofa.

Había comenzado a encontrarlo " casualmente" en todas partes, en la torre de la hokague, en la calle. Incluso había logrado encontrarlo en las tiendas donde compraba sus alimentos.

Siempre que podía, lo miraba cuando esté no le prestaba atención, solo para admirar su persona.

Y se regañaba cuando de pronto el otro lo miraba y él ( muy tonto) esquivaba la mirada.

Cada vez que se recojia el cabello lo observaba y notaba que este no dejaba de mirarlo, aunque eso tal vez se debía a otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Siempre le hablaba de frente y tendía a cruzarse o estirar sus piernas para que lo vea, pero seguia sin resultados.

Claro que había notado que su proximidad lo incentivaba.

Kakashi tenía esa costumbre de estar siempre cerca suyo.

A veces tendía a hacercarse a él y le enseñaba cosas, mayormente eso sucedía cuando lo encontraba en las tiendas o en la calle.

Pero como siempre creía que todo eso era parte de su fantasía donde kakashi lo llevaba por el mal camino de la vida, un placenteramente mal camino de la vida!

Claro que iruka no creía que jamás llegará a pasar nada

Pero sus ansias por tener algo en que pensar o algo con lo que sentirse atrevido lo hacían continuar.

Continuaba mirándolo.

Continuaba coqueteandole

Continuaba mostrándose más apuesto...

Intentaba no ser una mala persona...

A veces cansado de todo eso se decía a si mismo que sus necesidades eran tan importantes como la de su pareja...

Por lo que, de apoco comenzó a fastidiarse y mostrarse más decidido.

Y tomando valor un día lo hizo...

Había hablado con tenzou sobre su actual situación.

Le molestaba que su esposo no lo comprendiera.

Le molestaba que pensara que no era algo de suma importancia.

Que estaban bien.

Haciendo gala de su mal genio comenzó a gritarle sus recriminaciones...

"Entiéndeme, deseo más de lo que hacemos, el problema no es el lugar... Puedes llevarme a los lugares que quieras que siempre estará bien, pero el sexo es siempre el mismo! Eres tan metódico que ya se como me acariciarse, el momento en el que me besaras y hasta cuánto te tardarás en prepararme... Cuanto durarás y los besos que me darás durante el proceso... Acaso no te aburre hacerlo siempre exactamente igual?"

Le llegó a decir muy exasperado.

El especialista en mokuton, quedó asombrado por lo dicho por el hombre que amaba con veneración y no entendía como remediar lo que al parecer el mismo le había provocado

" Yo te aburro" le pregunto dolido, y al verlo iruka se calmó un poco recordando lo susceptible e impresionable que podía llegar a ser su esposo.

" No, tu no me aburres... Me aburre tu manera de hacer el Amor"

Le dijo muy dolido y al sentirse molesto por haber llegado a ese punto se dio vuelta y planeaba irse a su cuarto, cuando la sorpresa invadió su sistema nervioso.

Kakashi había entrado a su casa y valla a saber desde cuándo estaba escuchando su conversación.

Iruka sintió que todo su cuerpo enrojeció de la vergüenza que tenía por qué kakashi supiera de sus problemas conyugales.

Y más molesto aún por que sea tan atrevido de no haber esperado afuera una lágrima de frustración callo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Su cuello estaba completamente rojo y su mandíbula mostraba clara señal de que estaba apretando fuerte.

Con la molestia claramente pintada en la cara giro y vio a su esposo y se puso peor y se marchó definitivamente a su cuarto.

Realmente había pasado vergüenza.

Primero su esposo no parecía comprender que necesitaban probar nuevas cosas.

Y seguramente ahora kakashi lo tendría como un frustrado que le coqueteaba por necesidad, y aunque esa era la verdad, tampoco deseaba hacerse notar tanto.

Tenzou entró a la habitación donde iruka estaba sentado.

Verlo le recordaba lo valioso que era para él.

Sin duda ambos habían logrado tener un hambiente agradable y su convivencia resultaba muy estimulante para el corazón de alguien que solo conocía la oscuridad del mundo.

Iruka y él podían llegar a conversar durante horas y horas de muchos temas diferentes.

Iruka le preparaba excelentes platillos y en el proceso lo incentivaba a que aprenda junto con el por lo que, compartían muchas cosas nuevas siempre.

Tendían a compartir lecturas o cambiar opiniones de lo que leían y recomendarse distintas lecturas, para los momentos de ocio o los descansos en misiones.

Solían entrenar juntos, aunque el chunin era más de los que se dedicaban de lleno a su trabajo y por lo tanto siempre estaba en ese rango de habilidad.

Teniendo más en cuenta aprender lo que fuera necesario para guiar mejor a sus alumnos y poder servir de manera correcta en la torre hokague.

Salían juntos y disfrutaban su compañía, mostrando a la vista de los que los conocían un matrimonio perfecto, y en general eso eran.

Tenzou siempre había notado que iruka tenía mucho a disfrutar de sus rutinas.

Adoraba Su trabajo, su rutina era algo que se notaba que no cambiaría por nada.

Hacia un par de años tenzou le había planteado la posibilidad de adoptar a un niño pero iruka siempre le decía que no necesitaba hacerlo.

El tenía a naruto y lo veía como un hijo, pero se conformaba con llamarlo hermano menor.

Ahora que tenía la identidad de yamato, para el resto de la aldea, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico y comprendió perfectamente el por qué del cariño de su chunin hacia ese chico.

Y el tema de la adopción quedó en el olvido como algo que no hacía falta cubrir en su vida, ya que para él mismo; el criar un niño no era una opción que en verdad quisiera vivir.

Pero si iruka lo quisiera lo haría.

Iruka... La felicidad solo la conocía gracias a él, tener a alguien que te escucha, que te cuida, te procura y se entrega a ti era lo que cualquier persona mataría por tener.

Y el lo tenía.

Siempre creyó que todo era perfecto para ambos, pero ahora veía que si bien iruka adoraba esa rutina laboral y doméstica en su vida, en el sexo no le agradaba.

Había que ser un idiota para no comprenderlo.

Por lo que realmente debería comenzar a preocuparse por el problema en cuestión, de lo contrario perdería aquello que deseaba mantener en su vida a toda costa!

" Iruka no te molestes"

Entró diciendo yamato y al notar mejor el estado del chunin vio que seguía con el mismo atuendo que llevaba hace un rato.

Unos shorts cortos de color negro y una remera bastante holgada que solía usar cuando realizaba los quehaceres de la casa, que ahora mostraba parte del pecho y el hombro desnudo de iruka al estar abierto hacia un costado.

Su cabello completamente suelto le caía hacia los lados y sus piernas estaban una extendida y la otra levantada de manera que iruka apoyaba su brazo en la rodilla.

Su rostro era hermoso, sin duda jamás tendrían el privilegio de volver a tener a alguien como iruka junto a él, y tampoco creía que pudiera estar con nadie que no fuera él.

Pero algo que llamó su atención fue el semblante molesto de su amor.

" Perdóname iruka, prometo que cambiare las cosas"

Le dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo

Se había subido a la cama y se colocó entre las piernas del chunin. Quien en un gesto algo tenso lo abrazo.

Tenzou estaba apoyado en su pecho.

" Esta bien, espero que realmente veas esto como algo que debemos mejorar entre ambos, realmente no quiero parecer un inmaduro... Pero la necesidad de cambiar eso, me está matando hace tiempo..."

Tenzou le dio un beso y se quedaría con él para comenzar el cambio pero debía irse a su misión, de lo contrario vendrían a buscarlos

Iruka sabía eso, por lo que no mostrando lo en verdad decepcionado que se sentía le dejo marcharse.

Y aunque en realidad, no quería decirle lo escéptico que estaba ( ya que sabía que jamás cambiarían las cosas) prefirió no hacerlo. Después de todo sabía que su misión de seguro sería peligrosa y bastante larga, por lo que no deseaba que se marche angustiado.

" No te preocupes, se que es algo que tiene solución. Sólo que yo no eh sabido hablarlo bien"

Esbozo una débil sonrisa y tenzou se sintió mejor, ya que veía que realmente podían arreglarlo.

" Te quedarás en casa?" Le pregunto preocupado por que no se quede en estado depresivo.

" Estamos en receso, no debo dar clases, pero por la tarde debo ir a la torre asi que no estaré todo el día en casa"

Le contesto iruka de manera tranquila.

" Bien, entonces cuídate"

Iruka le sonrió

" No... Será mejor que tú, te cuides"

Se besaron ( tal y como siempre lo hacían) y luego el AMBU se marchó.

En el camino y durante lo que dure su misión de seguro, pensaría mucho en eso.

Pero claro, no sabía bien como hacerlo, el era así, y siempre se sintio satisfecho con lo que hacían, por lo que tendría que pensar o al menos investigar que hacer.

En su casa iruka seguí molesto.

Debía decidir.

Realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared con su esposo.

Le había dado esperanza, pero no sabía si había hecho bien.

El gusto particular que el tenía no cambiaría, y si lo hacía; de seguro sería temporal. Tal y como había sucedido en el pasado.

Por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer, era pensar en una separación... Sonaba ridículo, que quiera separar por un motivo tan insulso.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano se lo plantearía.

Decidido a dejar de tener esa actitud infantil y bajó.

Debía acomodar un poco la casa y luego se marcharía, aunque sea a caminar por la aldea.

Estaba en la mitad de la limpieza cuando escucho sonar la puerta.

Extrañado, pues no esperaba ninguna visita y sabía que naruto no se encontraba en la aldea, ya que se había marchado junto a yamato de misión, fue a abrir la puerta.

Y se asombró al ver a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento ( aunque en el fondo siempre lo deseara)

" Es extraño, que toque a la puerta kakashi San..." Le dijo muy molesto y lo dejo pasar

Kakashi entró con una especie de decisión que si iruka hubiera sabido no le hubiera dejado entrar...

" Lo lamento... Es que tenzou me regaño, por haber entrado sin anunciarme siquiera. Así que debo tocar"

Iruka lo miro sorprendido y temía que venga a hablarle sobre temas que no deseaba escuchar. Si su esposo y el hablaron, de seguro venía a pedirle que le de una oportunidad a su amigo ( después de todo eran amigos).

" No necesito que venga a darme consejos sobre mi matrimonio, por lo que si viene a eso, puede marcharse"

Le comento serio y comenzó a lavar los platos que seguían en la bacha, esperando por quien los limpie.

Kakashi lo observó y como siempre agradeció tener su máscara puesta.

" Iruka sensei, creo que no eres consciente de lo que puedes llegar a provocar en la gente..."

Le dijo y por su tono a iruka le pareció algo seductor...

Tal vez era su imaginación; se dijo a si mismo.

Y continuó su labor.

Pero de pronto sintió la cercanía de este en su espalda

Por un momento se bloqueó y no supo que estaba pasando.

Pero al sentir la caricia del peli plata en su hombro descubierto reaccionó.

Más aún cuando se le hacerco directamente a su cuello.

" Te sienta mejor esto, que tus remeras ajustadas... Aunque a ti todo te queda de maravilla"

Le dijo y mientras le movía el cabello a un lado, pasaba su lengua descaradamente por ese cuello que debía ser prohibido para él, por el solo hecho de pertenecer le a su amigo.

Hacia mucho tiempo que kakashi había comenzado a fantasear con iruka.

Siendo un hombre leal hasta la muerte, se había sentido como una escoria por eso.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo no podía evitar verlo con otros ojos.

Envidiaba la suerte de su amigo.

El poder tener al chunin más provocativo de la aldea había sido lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Pero como amigo de tenzou y al haber estado siempre en los mismos ambientes ( al menos en la época en la que el pertenecía a AMBU) sabía de buena fuente, que kinoe no era precisamente espontáneo o versátil en el sexo... Dentro del grupo de los AMBU, la mayoría no conoce otras personas que no sean ellos mismos y durante las misiones era normal que exista el sexo casual.

Y ese hecho había logrado ver que su amigo estaba catalogado como alguien que práctica el sexo vainilla, y nadie volvía a estar más de un par de veces con el por ese motivo.

Tal vez; había pensado kakashi, iruka lo había cambiado.

Después de todo seis años de pareja los avalaban.

Pero ahora que había presenciado la única discusión en muchos años entre ellos, veía que su amigo no había cambiado... "Que desperdicio" se decía.

Iruka era alguien que podría fácilmente hacer pasar un buen rato en el arte del sexo.

Y si amigo desperdiciaba ese cuerpo de adonis que se traía.

Francamente hacia mucho tiempo que se había percatado de las intenciones del chunin.

Al principio creyó que era su lujuriosa mente la que le mostraba a un iruka provocador.

Pero no se equivocaba, iruka realmente parecía querer provocarlo.

Y valla que lo lograba, si no fuera por que durante toda su vida había practicado el arte del desinterés, de seguro se habría dado cuenta que estaba triunfando en su empresa.

Sus piernas se las había comenzado a mostrar de manera tan abierta que su vista se deleitaba gracias a esos shorts cortos.

Y si bien iruka había comenzado a usar remeras ajustadas ( y no se quejaba de eso) le sentaban mejor las holgadas, como la que tenía ahora puesta.

Lamentablemente, iruka había comenzado a dejarse el cabello medio atado al azar, dejando una cabellera recogida, pero no ordenada.

Y eso le había llevado a soñar con que era él el que lo dejaba así... Con el cabello revuelto.

Y lo mejor era que no se preocupaba por evitarlo en la calle.

Le saludaba y le prestaba toda su atención.

Pero siempre creía que solo con lo que tenía de él alcanzaba, ya que su amigo es el dueño de semejante ejemplar de belleza.

Y claro, aunque siempre hubo algo que no le gustaba de él; y era esa correcta forma de ser.

Tal vez por eso los primeros años que estuvo visitándolos no le había dado importancia al hecho de que el chunin se viera perfecto en muchos aspectos.

Y cuando comenzó a captar las distintas señales que le enviaba, una alerta general lo invadió.

No podía creer que tenzou no se percatarse de lo que hacia su esposo

Tampoco podía creer en la perfección de su matrimonio.

Hasta que vio eso.

Su amigo era el mismo aburrido de siempre.

Y su compañero al parecer se cansó de eso.

Kakashi no era muy conocido por haber pasado por muchos amoríos.

Tampoco conocía del todo las emociones que tenía una persona desesperada por un poco de atención sexual, tal y como al parecer iruka estaba.

Por lo que ahora estaba demasiado tentado a ayudar al pobre de iruka a satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas y primitivas.

Si bien amoríos no había tenido, si bastantes amantes...

Kakashi no era alguien que pudiera jactarse de tener pareja, tampoco era alguien que debería tenerla.

Su puesto y fama lo obligaban a ser solitario.

Y jamás podría prometerle ni fidelidad no constancia a nadie.

Pero si podía tener sexo, podía hacerlo con quien quisiera, más si se trataba de alguien que planeaba seducirlo.

Iruka... El correcto iruka, al parecer no era muy aficionado a la fidelidad, o tal vez ya estaba más que cansado de su situación; que la fidelidad no era muy valorada por él y estaba planeando considerarla un estorbo.

Adoptando para si la infidelidad.

Y si iruka ya consideraba la opción como válida... Por que él lo rechazaría?

Después de todo, si lo hiciera; de seguro se buscaría otro.

Y si había algo que no desaprobecharia, era ese manjar que se le ofrecía solo...

"Kakashi san... Que hace?"

Le dijo tembloroso; claro que su temblor no era por el miedo.

Al parecer sus deseos se veían cumplidos por el mismo provocador de los mismos, pero ante todo iruka debía por lo menos mostrar una aversión a la idea ( después de todo es el amigo de su esposo)

" No necesitas decirme nada..."

Le dijo acariciando su cuello, sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos la erizada piel del sensei

"Se muy bien lo que quieres y tus provocaciones ya me terminaron de cansar ... "

Comento esta vez apretando una de las torneadas nalgas del moreno

" Todo lo que quiero es darte eso que te falta"

Iruka se tenso nuevamente, pero kakashi era muy consciente de que sus acciones no eran repudiadas.

Se imaginaba que el maestro estaba en una especie de dilema moral, y lo entendía... El mismo estaba en el mismo dilema.

Mientras que ellos se permitan dejarse llevar por el deseo, la única víctima ahí era sin duda tenzou.

Ni el matrimonio, ni la amistad al parecer tenían una fuerte y sólida base...

Por que, pese a cualquier pensamiento... Iruka estaba tan excitado como el mismo!

Iruka estaba espectante.

La verdad era que deseaba tanto eso que lo que pudiera llegar a decir Kakashi no le importaba.

Le alegraba ver que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Con lo molesto y frustrado que estaba no le importaba mucho su matrimonio.

Realmente amaba a tenzou pero necesitaba algo más de lo que recibía.

Y sin duda kakashi estaba dispuesto y tenía una buena referencia de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

El miembro duro de kakashi estaba muy bien apoyado en las nalgas de iruka.

" Agradece que tengamos la ropa puesta"

Le dijo con deseo, mientras con necesidad le apretaba las caderas

Iruka se dejaba hacer.

La voz y la disposición de kakashi lo excitaban, y la necesidad de concretar al menos una de sus tantas fantasías lo dejaba a disposición del peli plata

Kakashi de inmediato se desprendió el pantalón y le quito el propio a iruka.

No tardó demasiado en colocarlo en sus rodillas sobre el suelo e invitarlo a que se ponga en cuatro.

Acariciando la espalda del sensei, se la acercó mientras llenaba de saliva su mano y llevaba esta a la punta de su pene.

" Me gusta de perrito"

Le dijo y sin compasión colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de iruka y entró muy despacio.

Iruka gritó y lo miro asustado.

Realmente se lo iba a coger sin preparación?

Kakashi saco su pene y luego se inclinó y comenzó un beso negro.

A Iruka le tembló el cuerpo por completo y el susto que había tenido se disipó.

Kakashi lo Lamia con mucho énfasis.

Mientras también metía un dedo y luego volvía a lamer.

Acariciando los muslos del sensei.

Luego de un rato no muy largo haciendo dicha tarea, se incorporó y volvió a ensalibar la punta y el tronco de su miembro y se introdujo de apoco en el no demasiado dilatado ano de iruka

" No te quejes... De seguro estás acostumbrado a que te preparen. Ahora tendrás que acostúmbrarte a tenerla toda a dentro..."

Le dijo mientras se le volvía a hacercar al cuello y con una mano le jalaba el cabello.

A iruka le dio un tirón en su miembro, por la acción en general.

Y a su mente la palabra sumisión llegó de pronto.

Si quería seguir debía seguir las reglas.

Y al parecer Kakashi no sería muy gentil con él... Pero eso precisamente era lo que quería.

Claro que su ano le estaba doliendo... Pero a la vez la manera de tocarlo y hablarle hacia poner el dolor en segundo plano.

Y pronto el para nada pequeño miembro de hatake era más familiar para su cuerpo.

Al parecer Kakashi noto la relajación completa de iruka, por que este comenzó a embestirlo.

No era rápido. Pero si profundo y las estocadas lo hacían gritar.

Kakashi estaba en su propio paraiso

Iruka se lo busco por provocador.

Además de que tal vez no quiera volver a repetir por el problema de la culpa y patrañas que seguro sentiria por haberle sido infiel a su esposo.

Por lo que, era el momento para hacerle lo más que pudiera al sensei.

Y aunque no quisiera hacerlo tan... Fuerte, no podía evitarlo.

Por lo que, estuvo embistiendo de la misma manera un por bastante tiempo.

Le agradaba.

Iruka no era del todo apretado ( sería molestarse por ese hecho) pero al no serlo, le daba a kakashi la facilidad de comportarse como lo hacía.

Desde su ángulo de visión.

Tenía la imagen de su miembro entrando y saliendo de iruka.

Sus manos separaban un poco las nalgas y la hermosa espalda perlada por el sudor le ofrecían un buen espectáculo.

Podría quedarse así por horas.

Pero a su mente le llegaban otras cosas.

" Tócate iruka"

Prácticamente le ordenó.

Iruka sostenía su cuerpo en la misma posición, se había dejado llevar y estaba disfrutando con eso.

Avergonzandose de si mismo por estar disfrutando.

Al escuchar la voz ronca por la excitación, de kakashi no dudo en obedecer.

Comenzó a masturbarse.

Para deleite de kakashi, iruka estaba pronto a acabar.

Y con énfasis comenzó a embestirlo más rápido y profundo.

Iruka no pudo controlar su resistencia y se derramó sobre el piso de su cocina.

Al sentir el apretón que le dieron las esfínteres de iruka cuando acabó, kakashi no pudo evitar llenarlo por completo.

Ambos estaban demasiado agitados.

E iruka creyó que ahí acabaría todo.

Pero kakashi tenía otra cosa en mente.

Lo levantó y se lo llevó al sofa...

Iruka se dejó llevar.

Ninguno de los dos se expresó el hecho de que ambos habían soñado infinidad de veces el estar haciendo algo juntos en ese sillón.

Parecía un mutuo acuerdo que dejó a ambos satisfechos.

Kakashi se sentó e iruka con una cara de que kakashi le se le antojo hambrienta se le sentó en sima.

Las manos del peli plata recorrían las piernas del castaño y el beso que se estaban dando no tenía nada de romántico.

Al contrario, era puro fuego. El deseo que se cargaban salía a la luz y el impulso de dejarse llevar de manera desesperada los hacia actuar.

Kakashi le quito la última prenda que le quedaba al sensei y lo dio vuelta.

Estaba disfrutando mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Y acariciaba sus pezones, los pellizcaba y los volvía a acariciar

Iruka se dejaba hacer sintiendo eso.

Le agradaba pensar que seguirían pero no se espero sentir una lengua en su miembro.

Al dirigir la mirada, vio que kakashi había hecho un clon y este le estaba delirando su pene y lamiendo sus testículos.

La cordura comenzó a abandonarlo.

El original no paraba de besar su cuello y acariciar en general su espalda.

Y apretar su cuerpo contra él.

Con una mano lo giro y continuó besándolo mientras con la otra le metía el dedo en su entrada.

Ahora sus sentidos paracian enloquecer.

Seguía teniendo al clon haciéndole una felación, pero también sentía otro lamiendo sus pezones.

Kakashi deseaba enloquecer de placer a iruka.

Planeaba que lo recuerde como el mejor polvo que halla tenido

Además de que en el fondo no podía separarse de él y aunque deseaba hacer el resto no le moleque sus clones se encargarán.

Tenía algo fijo en su mente.

Y era el poder volver a entrar en él.

Aunque primero haría que se lo ruegue.

Iruka sentía que no había rincón de su cuerpo que no haya sido tocado, besado o mordido por kakashi y sus clones.

Deseaba aportar algo a todo eso, parecía algo agoista dejando que kakashi haga todo y el solo disfrutará.

" Quiero hacer algo... Solo estoy recibiendo" le dijo entre gadeos...

" Lo siento iruka sensei, pero por ahora eres mío y solo quiero que tengas lo que se te fue negado, así que solo disfruta"

Vio una especie de mohín en el rostro de iruka y lejos de enojarse se sintió aún más excitado de lo que ya estaba y con una señal, los clones levantaron a iruka y lo colocoran sobre su erguida masculinidad.

Francamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Si iruka creía que con lo de recién había recibido una dosis de sexo fuerte y sin restricciones ahora sabía, que no!

Todavía faltaba.

Claro que no podía pensar demasiado con el equilibrio que lo obligaba hacer el hatake.

Lo hacía subir y bajar y a la vez lo movía hacia adelante y atrás.

Realmente podía sentir el pene de kakashi dentro de sí recorrer todo su espacio personal.

Claro que no creyó que los clones ayudarían.

Prácticamente lo seguían acosando con sus besos y manoseo.

Era tanto aquello que sin poder controlar sus sentidos y al estar recibiendo contante Rose en su próstata se derramó sobre uno de los clones.

Algo sonrojado, observó al original y escucho el típico puff, que hacen los clones al desaparecer.

Kakashi lo levantó y prácticamente lo dejo volcado boca arriba sobre el sillón.

Le levantó las piernas y en un movimiento entró en iruka nuevamente.

Iruka sentía el tirón en sus piernas... No estaba acostumbrado a que se las levanten y kakashi las sostenía con los hombros mientras sus manos tomaban posesiva mente los costados de iruka ayudándose a continuar con el ritmo.

Ahora kakashi disfrutaba a su manera.

La vista era increíble, iruka a pesar de haber acabado recientemente seguia tan excitado que se podía apreciar.

Lo beso.

No debía hacerlo, pero ya venía besándolo desde hace rato.

Pero ese beso no tenía la carga pasional.

Más bien parecía más un beso dé s necesidad, esa necesidad de cariño que kakashi no tenía cubierta.

No pudo evitar soltarlo y cambiar levemente la posición.

Ahora kakashi sostenía con ambas manos la cabeza de iruka.

Iruka acompañaba el ritmo de kakashi y el beso seguía.

Ambos lo disfrutaban, era todo un pecado disfrutarlo, pero lo hacían; no podían evitarlo.

Iruka al notar que kakashi se estaba concentrado más en besarlo que en embestirlo, decidió moverse él.

Y como el peli plateado le había soltado las piernas, las enrosco en las caderas de kakashi y comenzó el mismo el vaivén.

El compás que marcaba el sensei era más suave y tranquilo, que el de kakashi.

Pero no menos insitante.

En un acto de necesidad de mas el más alto tomo fuerte de las nalgas al sensei y se levantó del sillón con el en sima.

Sin dejar de sostener a iruka y en pie kakashi dejo que el maestro marcará el ritmo.

Iruka iba cada vez más rápido y cada vez sedm dejaba introducir más del miembro de hatake.

Y por tercera vez iruka acabo.

Derramándose entre ambos vientres.

Kakashi aprisono sus labios y con demasiado placer se vació en las entrañas del moreno.

La experiencia había sido tan fuerte que kakashi tuvo que bajar con cuidado a iruka, sintiendo el leve temblor que sus piernas le daban.

Iruka había quedado exhausto.

Se sentaron en el sillón y kakashi se permitió acurrucarlo a su lado

Iruka sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, había gastado demasiada energía

Por lo que no se dio cuenta, que apenas y se apoyo en kakashi, se quedó completamente dormido.

" Maldito suertudo"

Dijo en un susurro el peli plateado.

Iruka podría ser su pareja ideal, incluso no le molestaría pensar que hasta podría llegar a ser un cornudo... Pero el dicho dice que de la muerte y de los cuernos nadie se salva así que no había problema con eso.

Aún sabiendo que acababa de ser infiel, de seguro al maestro de escuela no le agradaría saber que tenzou no era ningún santurrón... Pero no iba a ser el quien se lo informará.

Después de todo, al menos había evitado que su amigo sea cornudo con algún chismoso.

Y que para peor luego la aldea entera lo sapa... Con lo mucho que eran aficionados al chismerio los aldeanos... Y ni hablar los mismos ninjas!

A menos que iruka mismo se lo diga, tenzo, kinoe o yamato como de le quiera llamar... No sabría del hecho.

Y tampoco estaba seguro de que se vuelva a repetir...

Pero albergaría una pequeña esperanza, mas que nada por que iruka no había sido para nada decepcionante y su propio ego, podría jactarse de haberlo hecho probar el sexo de verdad y que lo halla disfrutado tanto como él mismo.

Con algo de culpa, kakashi se levantó y se vistió.

" Maldito suertudo"

Volvió a repetir al aire al ver el chunin dormir desnudo en ese sillón.

Era endemoniadamente sexi

Para evitar cualquier tentación, decidió taparlo con una manta ( al ser asiduo a la casa sabía dónde estaban algunas cosas) y mirándolo por última vez decidió marcharse.

Si iruka se arrepentía ( que era lo más probable) al menos no lo haría pasar por un momento bochornoso, al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar y valla a saber que otras deducciones sacaría.

Kakashi se marchó satisfecho.

No por haber traicionado la confianza de su amigo... No

Se marchó satisfecho de haber estado con iruka umino...

Iruka por su lado un par de horas después se levantó a dolorido ( los típicos dolores en la baja espalda y el temblor en las piernas que uno tiene cuando recibe demasiado duro por el trasero) y se dirigió al baño, lleno la bañera y dmse sumergió en ella.

Había faltado a la torre...

Lo sabía, luego daría una excusa.

Por ahora sus pensamientos estaban en Kakashi.

Le había parecido lejos, el mejor sexo que había tenido.

Y a la vez se sentía un miserable por haber engañado a su esposo con su mejor amigo...

Solo una lacra como el mismo, poesía llegar a hacer eso...

Claro que sí kakashi no se lo decía a tenzou, el menos lo haría, no tenía el valor.

Tampoco era que se lo mereciese.

Pero el como el esposo de tenzou le debía al menos fidelidad...

Y por puro egoísmo no penso en él, o mucho menos se alejó de kakashi... Pero nadie mas que él mismo era culpable; después de todo se había puesto a seducir desde algún tiempo al amigo de su esposo, en algun momento este reaccionaria!

Ya sea para advertirle, decírselo a tenzou o hacer lo que terminaron haciendo!

Claro que la culpa no era algo que en verdad estuviera matando a iruka, en el fondo sabía lo cansado que estaba de realizar siempre la misma posición y aunque le doliera admitirlo... A él también le había gustado la del perrito!


End file.
